


It's always darker before the dawn

by Lady_Michiru



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Michiru/pseuds/Lady_Michiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a lazy Sunday morning. Kento and Fuma make out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's always darker before the dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Mandy wanted them making out. I was insomniac and weak. I hope you like it! :D

It’s a slow Sunday morning, warm and golden sunlight seeping lazily through the curtains of the window in Kento’s room, shimmering specs of dust dancing restlessly along the sunbeams. The world itself just seems to be spinning more slowly as Kento yawns, rolls over, and simply enjoys the rare pleasure of not having to be anywhere anytime soon.

Fuma is asleep by his side, laying on his back, a relaxed smile playfully tugging at the corners of his mouth even in dreams. He’s thrown the bed covers back, and it’s just too early for Kento to feel bad about indulging himself in looking at him, to follow the sinuous lines of Fuma’s body with sleepy eyes and a foggy mind.

It’s morning, after working till the wee hours of night, but Kento can’t go back to sleep. So he thanks the Universe for its small blessings and enjoys the fact that Fuma was too sleepy last night for going home to his own house, and that Kento’s was closer.

He is so absorbed in his contemplation that he doesn’t notice the change in Fuma’s breathing until it’s too late.

“What’s with the ogling.” Fuma’s voice is raspy, traces of sleep clinging to it as he stretches, yawns, tries uselessly to pry his eyes open. Kento can’t help but smile.

“You look so nice when you’re asleep… and you can’t talk.” Kento expects the hand that tries to jab him at his side, in his most ticklish spot, but he doesn’t dodge. He is too comfortable to move. “It’s true, though.”

“You are so creepy…” Fuma says trying to sound disapproving, but he chuckles and ruins it. “Come here.” Fuma moves, burrowing under the covers and hugging Kento so quickly that Kento couldn’t have escaped even if he did want to. “I’m cold.”

It’s a lie, because Fuma is as warm as he’s always been, but Kento it’s not about to reject cuddles, especially from this one, especially at times like this, when he is not awake enough to process what’s happening and he can’t stress about it.

“Did you switch bodies with Marius at some point, last night?” Kento asks, snickering, when Fuma buries his head on Kento’s chest; but he begins petting Fuma’s hair anyway, soft and gentle.

Fuma all but purrs, and his voice sounds bubbly when he speaks. “That’s disturbing _and_ creepy.”

“Because you are not being creepy at all…” Kento jokes, but he is slowly awakening if the way he immediately notices how Fuma stiffens is any indication.

“Am I?” Fuma props himself up on his elbows, smiles down at Kento, making Kento’s heart race; but nothing is sharp yet, it still feels like a dream, or that slippery place between sleep and fully awake.

Then, Fuma drags a hand up to Kento’s face, softly traces his jaw, his thumb shifting to play with Kento’s lower lip, and Kento knows for sure he is still dreaming.

Kento threads his fingers through Fuma’s hair, sifts them through it, and this time Fuma’s chuckle is a little dark, has the barest hint of heat.

“Feels good,” Fuma whispers, secret, sweet, warm enough to melt Kento.

“What’s with you today?” Kento’s own voice is closer to a moan than he expected. 

Fuma’s answering smile is blinding. “I just had an epiphany last night.”

“At a late night meeting for _work_? Really?” Kento laughs in spite of himself.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Fuma jokingly admonishes, and he is laughing softly too, his eyes disappearing in wrinkles, swallowed by mirth. “Don’t mock my revelations!”

“This is serious, then,” Kento puts on his business face, but he can see in Fuma’s expression that is no use.

“You like me,” Fuma says, fake smugness covering something deeper and more real, that tastes like contained uncertainty; and Kento ponders at the light that shines in Fuma’s eyes, wonders if his own eyes shine the same way, if Fuma can read them like he reads his.

It still takes some courage to answer truthfully. “Yes,” Kento sighs, feeling his cheeks burn anyway, but when he tries to look elsewhere, Fuma grips his chin firmly.

“You are the biggest idiot in the whole world, did you know that?” The playfulness is back, in the air and in Fuma’s voice. Kento can't help but smile.

“See?” Kento chortles. “That’s why you are nicer when you’re asleep…”

“You could have said something before.” Fuma’s thumb is back tracing Kento’s lip, and Kento swallows hard, braces himself for what’s to come. “We could have done this much sooner…”

Kento’s heart skips a beat, and his lips buzz even at the first soft contact with Fuma’s, tingling even more when Fuma tilts his head further and his chapped lips begin caressing Kento’s almost shyly.

Kento wants to laugh, he wants to pinch himself to make sure he isn’t in fact dreaming, but dreams don’t have weight, and they aren’t this warm, and they don’t smell the way Fuma does when he’s just woken up; foggy, earthy and dark.

Fuma sighs and shifts, his body pressing against Kento’s, searching for a comfortable position and intertwining their limbs in the process. And Kento can’t help but wrapping his arms around Fuma’s shoulders, clinging to him tight, needy. Fuma’s warmth surrounds him, melts into him as Fuma deepens the kiss and Kento lets him in, tasting Fuma’s mischievous smile when Kento can’t bite back a moan. 

Kento lets his hands roam free, to feel the taut muscles of Fuma’s back through the textured fabric of his tank top, the strong softness of his shoulders, his biceps. He winds his fingers through Fuma’s hair while his other hand grazes his nape with a barely there touch that makes goose bumps break all over Fuma’s arms, that makes Fuma shudder and breathe out heatedly when he breaks the kiss.

Kento feels dizzy, and it’s a really good thing that he is lying down because he is sure his legs would give out otherwise and Fuma would never let him live it down. As it is, he is panting and he has to be blushing really bad because his face feels on fire, and it’s enough for Fuma to look at him with his eyebrows raised, conceit bordering on fake arrogance in his expression.

“That good, uh?” Fuma says, almost wiggling his eyebrows, but Kento can feel Fuma’s heart hammering against his chest, knows that Fuma cares even if he is not that good at admitting it.

“Shut up and kiss me again,” Kento lets out in a commanding voice.

“Greedy.” But Fuma is already leaning down again.

Kento laughs, somehow finding the will and the strength to roll them over, pinning Fuma down on the mattress and searching for his lips once more. “Shut up…” he groans.

And Fuma does.

It’s a lazy Sunday morning and they don’t have to be anywhere for a long, long while.


End file.
